


Picnics usually require less complicated planning, but I'll take what I can get

by DigitalThespian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Mutual Pining, Pastel Punk Glimmer, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Glimmer has a gigantic crush on the school's star student, Adora.Unfortunately, she also sits right in front of her in math class.Or: In which Glimmer is very very gay and Adora is a lovable doofus.





	Picnics usually require less complicated planning, but I'll take what I can get

**Author's Note:**

> Regular posting schedule? What's that? Oh well. Have another plot bunny/short and sweet story. As always, let me know if you notice any grammar errors or anything that seems off! Enjoy!

Glimmer had a problem.

Unfortunately for her grades, that problem sat behind her in math class.

She couldn't concentrate, all she could think about was whether the blonde girl behind her was looking at her or not. She knew that she wasn't even close to being in the same league as Adora, so why _would_ she be looking? Adora was the captain of the rugby team, she was in a band, she was always ruining the curve on exams for everyone else (and yet Glimmer couldn't find it in herself to hate her for it).

She heard the scratching of Adora's pen taking notes, and she risked a glance back.

 _How is she so pretty_ all _the time?_ Glimmer stared for a moment, then whipped her head back around as Adora started to lift her head to look at the board.

_That was close, I almost got caught staring. Then I'd REALLY never have a chance._

Unbeknownst to Glimmer, Adora had actually raised her head to look at the shorter girl in front of her.

_Hmm. I could have sworn she was looking at me._

She shrugged and went back to taking notes. _Oh well, can't let myself get too distracted._

 

* * *

 

The next time Glimmer had math was Friday at 4:30pm. It was her last class of the day, and between that and Adora, she had never been less attentive.

She doodled in her notebook, then suddenly realized she had drawn a heart with the letters G+A drawn in it. _I need to be more careful. What if she noticed and thought I was creepy?_

She closed her notebook and pulled out her phone, giving up on being productive. She considered leaving, but... _Gods, maybe I_ am _a creep. No, no I'm just a girl who is very gay and appreciates Adora's athleticism. It's definitely not weird to watch her leave every time so I can look at her butt._

 _Okay now that I've actually put words to it that is kinda creepy. I just can't help it! She's so... well, she's hot._ She found herself browsing Instagram, and stumbled across a picture of Adora's.

It was a simple picture of what looked like a picnic basket, complete with red and white checkered blanket on top. The caption read "All set! But that isn't the hard part.. wish me luck!"

 _Wish me luck..?_ Glimmer furrowed her brow. She scrolled down to the comments.

 

Scorpiaaa: Good Luck!!!!

toreadora: Thanks so much!!

catinthehat: you know what this means! rugby squad, assemble! we gotta scope out adora's date!

toreadora: Wait, Catra, no!

catinthehat: catra YES

 

Glimmer snorted, then froze and looked around. Thankfully no one seemed to notice.

_Wait. DATE?!_

Glimmer sat motionless, staring blankly as she tried to process this new information. _Wait, when was this posted?_ She scrolled up. _Three hours ago?! That means her date is TODAY! Who is it though?? I've only talked to her a few times, who knows who she's.. crushing on._

 _Oh boy. I've got it bad, don't I? Maybe I should just go, and save myself having to see it._ Glimmer nodded to herself. She put her notebook in her bag and turned to leave.

"Miss, where are you going?" _Shit. Right. The professor._

"I have a.. doctor's appointment?" _Oh, nice one, he's definitely gonna believe you now. Great. And everyone's watching me, including Adora._

The professor's tone was tired and disinterested, and he pinched his brow. "Really, that's the best you can come up with?"

"It's true, sir." Adora's voice rang out through the silence. "She told me about it the other day."

_What? Why are you backing me up? I mean, I'm not complaining, but since when do I merit a rescue?_

"Is that so? Very well, I apologize for not believing you, and for putting you on the spot." He nodded to Glimmer and turned back to the class. "Now, back to the matter at hand."

Glimmer looked over, and saw Adora shoot her a smile and a discreet thumbs up. _Gods, she's so fucking cute. I wonder if she knows what she's doing to me._ Glimmer finished climbing the stairs and exited the lecture hall. _Probably not. She's too sweet to do that to someone._

 

* * *

 

 _I wonder how long it'll be before Adora's date is finished.. Hm._ Glimmer walked in the door to her dorm building, then froze.

Catra was standing in the entrance hall. _Wait, does that mean..? No, it has to be a coincidence._

"Oh, you're out of class early. So you're the girl Adora's got her eye on, huh?" Catra smirked.

 _Oh my gods. Oh my gods it's me. Adora hadn't asked yet! That's what the "wish me luck" was for!_ Glimmer just stood, wide eyed.

Catra's smile faded. "Oh no. She didn't ask, did she?"

Glimmer just shook her head. _And then I left before she could ask me! And SHE bailed me out!_

Catra looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, I thought she would have asked, and I was gonna tease you about it to see how you reacted, but I just kinda blew the whole thing, didn't I?"

"No, it's.. it's fine. I just.. I've had THE BIGGEST crush on Adora since I first met her. And now I find out that she was worried about me liking her? How could I _not_ like her?"

Glimmer slashed her hands through the air in front of her. "That's beside the point now though." She pointed at Catra. "Go get Adora, and make her come here so I can smooch her dumb pretty face. Tell her you saw me and thought it was weird that I was early or something."

Catra smiled the first genuine smile Glimmer had ever seen on her. “Oh, I _like_ you.” She turned to leave. “I'll go get her for you. She has something to ask you, after all. This is gonna be _so_ much fun to watch.” Catra waved a hand lazily. “Don't worry, she won't know I'm there. I just have to see Adora as a flustered mess for teasing purposes later on.”

Glimmer smirked. "Actually, keep her occupied for just bit. I think I wanna change first."

"Oh, now we're talking!" Catra let out a cackle.

 

* * *

 

Glimmer stood in front of her mirror, touching up her eyeliner. She had changed from her usual blah college student style into something you'd wear to a club or a party. She opted for a pink shirt with off the shoulder sleeves, and leggings in purple and pink to match her hair.

All in all, she felt cute. Knowing that Adora wanted to ask her out made her feel comfortable enough to bring out her flirty side. She went back out to the lobby of the dorm, and waited.

Soon enough she saw Adora come into view, fidgeting nervously. "Oh! Glimmer! Uh, hi! What are, uhh.. What are you doing here?"

Glimmer saw Catra laughing in the distance through the clear glass door of the lobby and held back a grin. "I was thinking I would go on a picnic. Would you happen to have a picnic basket, by chance?"

"Uh. Yeah! I already packed one, actually, for totally 100% unrelated reasons!"

"Oh, how convenient! You're such a sweetheart. And thanks for earlier, in class." Glimmer leaned into Adora's space a little. "It gave me the chance to come back and change before you came to ask me out." She winked, and Adora's face flushed bright red.

"How did you know?!"

"I saw your Instagram post, and the thing with class happened. I was actually trying to leave because I didn't want to have to watch you going on a date with someone else. But then you tipped me off by covering for me out of nowhere, and I realized I've never seen you do something like that. I wasn't totally sure, but I was willing to wait here to see."

Glimmer stepped forward and boldly draped her arms around Adora's neck, grinning. "So how about it, rock star? You gonna take me on a picnic or what?"

"You got it, babe." Glimmer giggled as Adora picked her up and walked out the door. "I can even bring my guitar if you want?"

"Oh hell yes, that sounds amazing!"

Adora laughed, and held Glimmer tighter. "I'm glad we got this sorted out."

"Me too. I've been pining after you for way too long." Glimmer smiled.

Adora stopped walking for a moment. "Wait, you were pining after me?"

"Adora, you're cute, but you are such a doofus." Glimmer leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Yes, I've had a huge crush on you pretty much from the day we met."

To her credit, Adora started walking again, but Glimmer saw her turn bright red. "I guess this picnic has been a long time coming then, huh?"

“You got that right.”

There was a pause.

“..You know, you don't have to carry me.”

“Oh, sorry! Should I put you down? I wasn't really thinking about it!”

Glimmer stared, then licked her lips. "You just.. weren't thinking about it? Like.. didn't notice you were carrying an entire other person?"

Adora shook her head a little, still not understanding. "No, I'm just used to moving people around, I guess. Though it's usually wrestling them.." Glimmer's attention trailed off as she watched Adora's arms.

 _She doesn't even realize she's bragging about how strong she is.._ Glimmer thought faintly, _she's just.. Like That. That also means she probably doesn't know that I'm currently having a gay panic attack over how hot her muscles are._

"Glimmer?" Adora had stopped and looked concerned.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Are you okay? Do we need to go back?"

"No, no, I'm okay." Glimmer shrugged her shoulders. "Full disclosure; I wasn't listening because I was too busy thinking about how hot it is that you can just carry me around effortlessly. Like, holy shit Adora, you're super jacked and I am LIVING."

Adora laughed. "I appreciate the honesty." She kept walking. "Unfortunately for you, we're almost there."

Glimmer smirked. "I'll have other chances to see you in action." Her smile turned sweet. "Now let's go on a picnic."

Adora smiled. "That sounds nice."


End file.
